


Vengeance

by popnographic



Series: SouHaru drabbles [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Blood and Violence, Injury, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru finds out that Sousuke's been seriously injured by a man who seems to have something against the police officer. What does Haru decide to do? Of course, get revenge on his boyfriend's behalf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drunken collaboration with Tumblr user [iskabee](http://iskabee.tumblr.com) (AO3 [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka)) that I finished at 4 AM. So if there are errors, feel free to blame the alcohol and my probably grave English failures.
> 
> Iska's art based on this can be found [here](http://iskabee.tumblr.com/post/125644035365/vengeance).

Sousuke grabs onto his shirt with the hand he’s still able to move, but Haru wriggles free from his boyfriend’s grip. He’s got tunnel vision, he’s trembling, and his breathing is heavy, slightly ragged. There’s someone out there who has a price to pay; Haru knows who it is — and he’s going to make sure the guy gets what he deserves.

“Haruka, don’t do anything stupid”, Sousuke warns him, but he should already know it’s useless. No matter what anyone says — even Sousuke — it’s no use. Haru won’t change his mind; it’s one of the things he can usually pride himself in. Once he’s got his mind set on something, he’s going to see it through to the end.

And of course, this occasion is no exception. Oh, if only Sousuke knew that Haruka had just ‘borrowed’ his gun from that hidden drawer he doesn’t think Haru knows about.

Sousuke says something else after him as Haruka exits their apartment, but he doesn’t listen. He doesn’t  _want_  to listen, in the event that whatever Sousuke says might actually make him change his mind. He hates it, but his boyfriend tends to have that kind of power on him, one that almost makes him drop whatever it is he’s doing or is thinking about doing.

He wonders if he’d ask “how high?” if Sousuke told him to jump. Maybe just straight down into a pit? He’d probably deserve that after what he’s about to do, the crime he’s about to commit.

Having lived in Iwatobi for so long has it’s drawbacks, sure — but it also has its advantages in Haru having gotten to know pretty much everyone around town. And now that he knows what the guy who beat up Sousuke looks like, what his name is, and where he usually hangs about, it’s not going to be difficult finding him.

Haruka begins by asking around among his friends and acquaintances, just really unspecific questions, to make it look like he just lost the guy’s number and that he has to meet this “Kisumi” guy to pick up something. Gladly, he’s able to lie through his teeth with a straight face and unfaltering voice, so eventually, he puts pieces together and manages to figure out that the guy’s probably at his gang’s secret hideout right about now.

The hangout looks more like a dump than anything. There are discarded electronic appliances and various other household-related objects in large piles around him, one or two broken — or blown up? — cars, and the general feel of ‘this is a place where criminals hang out’.

 _Good job in picking out a discreet meeting spot, Shigino_ , Haru thinks sarcastically to himself as he sneaks through the area towards the little shed further inside the junkyard. He’s glad he’s got a weapon with him, and although he’s never used before, he’s more than willing to, if that means he’ll be able to avenge Sousuke.

 _You sound like Sousuke’s dead. You should be glad he isn’t_.

Haru ignores the good voice in his head, and keeps walking forward until he reaches the side of the building... if you can call it that. It’s the typical little abandoned shed you see in films out in the woods, except this is a junkyard, and it apparently houses a despicable man and his gang members.

With his heart beating loud enough that it’s all he hears in his head, Haru walks up to the front and takes a deep breath. Straightening his back, he kicks the door harshly, and gladly, it does open, and he stares right at five men sitting around a low table. And then he spots  _him_. The pink-haired bastard who assaulted Sousuke. Shigino fucking Kisumi. A guy whom Haru’s never met before, but already hates with a burning passion.

“Oi, who the fuck are  _you_?” one of the guys asks, but it isn’t Kisumi. Haru ignores him, and instead just calmly — at least somewhat — walks into the shed with his weapon raised, pointed straight at the man with the ridiculous strawberry bubble gum coloured hair. When they see the gun, the other men reach for their own weapons, but Kisumi holds his hand up.

“It’s okay, guys. Let me and this guy talk alone, yeah? Seems I may have done something to piss him off. I’m curious to see what, though.”

“But, boss—”

“Go”, Kisumi demands, and they get up from their chairs without another word. What a bunch of literal dogs. If Haru thinks Sousuke has the power to control him only with his pleading, this Kisumi guy sure has an iron grip on his gang, which seems to only consist of four other members. Haru snorts to himself.

Gun still raised, Haruka looks at Kisumi, still standing at a safe distance from the man. “Guess you don’t know why I’m here, huh.”

His expression is blank, almost distant, but Haru’s mind is anything  _but_  distant. He knows exactly what he has to do, and since Shigino had been so nice as to shoo his gang members away, there’s really nothing stopping him from achieving the vengeance he’s been seeking since he found out about Sousuke’s injury.

“I don’t know why you’re here, no. Please refresh my memory”, comes the sweet, pretend-innocent voice from the other man, and Haru cringes at the sound of it. It almost sounds like there’s an underlying threat in that voice, but it doesn’t really affect Haru. He’s got his mind set on what he has to do, and there’s nothing that’ll change it now. Not when he’s gotten this far. He might just as well go through with it, since he’s probably going to get arrested either way.

“Police officer. Tall, muscular, brown hair. You jacked up his shoulder with a baseball bat. Remember now?”

Kisumi regards him calmly for a second, but then he grins. A wide grin that sends chills down Haru’s spine, but he does his best to not show that he’s been affected. “Ah, I remember now. The clumsy cop Yamazaki Sousuke, yes. Ah, that was fun. I wonder what he’s up to now? Is he in the hospital? Doing rehab again? Yes, I know his history, of course. I’m surprised he told you all that, though. You his  _boyfriend_?”

The pink-haired man laughs, and Haru’s eye twitches, just before he lurches forward and literally jumps Kisumi, who with the impact falls off of his chair down onto the ground. It’s a good thing to know that he doesn’t seem to have good reflexes despite being the boss of a gang, as this quickly gives Haru an advantage, which he isn’t really used to.

His mind goes completely blank as he lets his fists do the job for him. He punches wherever he can; cheekbones, nose, jaw, mouth — trying to punch that disgusting smile off is more difficult than he thought it’d be — and he actually  _enjoys_  hearing the sound of Shigino’s nose breaking beneath his knuckles, enjoys the feeling of a slight crack against them.

All the while, he’s got Sousuke’s gun pressed up against Kisumi’s jaw with his free hand, ready to pull the trigger whenever the guy below him decides to put up a fight. It wouldn’t be too difficult, it’d just take a second and then Kisumi would be dead. Dead, cold as stone, gone from this world, unable to cause anyone else pain or worries.

“This is for Sousuke”, Haru spits out as Kisumi lets out a groan in pain and a string of cuss words. “And to hopefully warn you that I  _will_  come after you again if you—”

“Haru, drop the gun”, comes a voice behind him, and Haru knows it so well, a voice belonging to one of his dearest friends. He turns his head around to look police officer Matsuoka Rin right in the eye, and he feels a wave of relief wash over him.

“Rin”, he breathes out, and instinctively drops the gun.

That was a mistake he shouldn’t have made.

 

* * *

 

When Haruka drops the gun, Rin walks over to him with fast strides, and what Haru thinks is going to be Rin just separating him from Kisumi, ends up with Rin actually pointing his gun at Haru’s head. “Get off of Shigino, and back away.”

“Rin...?”

His thoughts that were already jumbled are a complete mess at Rin’s words. He blinks in confusion and looks at the barrel pointed at his head. It’s the same gun that Sousuke has, of course, since they work for the same police force and are partners. But why is Rin turning  _against_  Haru?

“Tough luck, Haru”, Rin says, followed by a short, monotone laugh. “You’ve got no one to save you this time, either.”

Haru’s eyes widen as he realises just what Rin is. “You’re... you’re with them?”

“Surprised, I bet?” the redhead says with a laugh, and Haru’s confusion only grows.

“Why?”

“Can you get the fuck  _off_  of me already, my nose is  _broken_ ”, Kisumi complains with another groan under Haru, but Haru doesn’t pay attention to the whiny guy below him. Gladly, neither does Rin.

“I’ve done this for too long. I’m tired, I’m bored. I want something other than giving people speeding tickets, and helping old people cross the street.”

Haru actually manages to snort despite the situation, despite having a gun pointed at his head. “You’ve never been happy with what you’ve had. If only Sousuke knew—”

“Oh, but he’s not going to find out, Haru”, Rin interrupts, and he uses the same sweet, disgusting voice that Shigino had used not too long ago. “Because there’s not going to be anyone who’ll be able to tell him. Catch my drift?”

He does, but he doesn’t say anything. He’s still stunned by the fact that Rin would do such a thing, to betray his best friend just for money, and for the action he misses in his line of work. Haru had originally thought Rin would be literally the last person to ever betray Sousuke, but he’s apparently been wrong this entire time. Does that mean that the Rin he’s known throughout his childhood and up until now has been fake?

“I’m sorry it had to end this way, Haru”, Rin says, but then he laughs. “Ah, I shouldn’t tell lies this often. I’m sorry. It’ll be nice to get rid of you, too. I’ve hopefully gotten Sousuke off the police force, and now I’ll get rid of you, too. For good, that is. I’ll deal with Sousuke myself later, since this idiot wasn’t able to do it.”

Wait, so  _Rin’s_  the leader? Haru’s even more confused now, but he figures he won’t get an answer to his question.

At some point during their squabble, Kisumi has apparently passed out under Haru, and when he glances down, he sees blood trickling down the pink-haired man’s nose and eyebrow, and there are red marks all over his face which will leave beautiful bruises in their wake. As a reminder that he’s messed with the wrong people.

Rin’s gun is pushed harder against his temple, and Haru hears a  _click_ —

“Stop right there, Rin”, comes Sousuke’s voice from the doorway. Haru’s heart jumps a beat. Sousuke isn’t supposed to be moving about still, since his shoulder injury is still healing, and even though he’s wearing his brace, it isn’t going to speed up the process if he’s walking around and straining himself.

Especially jumping right into something like  _this_.

“Oh, look what we have here”, Rin says dryly. “Your knight in shining armour. Lucky you, Haru.”

Sousuke isn’t alone, either. He’s got a few other police men standing around him, all of them with their guns raised and pointed at Rin. The redhead sighs exasperatedly before he reluctantly puts his gun down by his side, stands up and puts his hands behind his head. As expected from someone within the police force to know exactly what to do when he’s been arrested.

Haru just wouldn’t have dared believing Rin would ever get arrested, though.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke is beyond livid when the two of them arrive back at the apartment after an interrogation at the police station, and Haru having to fill out a bunch of papers. Haru sits down on the couch and just lets Sousuke rant at him, because he probably deserves it right now. No, he  _does_  deserve it.

All of the adrenaline that had run through his veins before is now completely gone, and Haru wonders if it was all a dream. Had he really stolen Sousuke’s gun, pointed it at another human being, and also proceeded to beat up said other human being? He looks down at his hands, full of cuts and bruises, but after thinking for a few seconds, he still feels like it was worth it.

“Haruka, are you even  _listening_  to me?!” Sousuke asks. “You should be glad I managed to keep your ass from getting thrown in jail for what you did, all because the focus was shifted onto that Shigino bastard, and Rin, too.”

Haru’s stomach turns. “Are you mad at me? At Rin?”

“Yes, and yes. I’m mad at you because you did something reckless, even after I told you not to. You could’ve gotten hurt, you... you could’ve  _died_ , Haruka.”

Sousuke’s voice breaks at the last few words, and Haru’s chest tightens. He finally looks up at his boyfriend, and he sighs. “Sousuke, I’m... I’m sorry for worrying you. But I’m not sorry for what I did. That guy hurt you.”

"He did, but you could’ve ended up far worse than me, you know. What if you didn’t have the gun? Would you still have gone to beat him up?”

Pouting, Haruka averts his gaze. “We have kitchen knives, I work in a restaurant. I know how to use those.”

“Haruka”, Sousuke says as he kneels down in front of his boyfriend. He carefully takes Haru’s battered hands in his, and sighs. “I want you to promise me to never,  _ever_  do something like this again. I work as a police officer, this is what I do for a living. You’re not supposed to use your hands for these things."

Haru huffs and pulls his hands away. “You say that  _now_ , but what if I had the chance of saving your life? Would you still say the same thing?”

When Sousuke seems to be out of an appropriate reply, Haru gets up from the couch and stuffs his hands back into the pocket of his hoodie, which no longer houses the gun. “Whatever, I won’t do it again, I promise.”

They don’t speak for the rest of the night, but when they go to bed, Haru still lets Sousuke embrace him from behind and kiss his neck. He might not regret what he did, but he also knows he  _did_ probably just get lucky. And if he ended up doing it again, said luck might not be with him that time around.

He knew from the beginning that Sousuke working within the police force meant him taking risks that would endanger his life at times, and that it was something Haruka just had to learn to live with, and stay out of. He should be glad that Sousuke’s still there with him, even though his shoulder is damaged  _again —_ it could’ve been so much worse.

Life is a fragile thing, but there’s no use in worrying about just how much of it you have left, and instead just live each day to its fullest. Even if that does mean spending their Sunday afternoons being lazy on the couch. To Haru, that’s one of the best things about his relationship with Sousuke.


End file.
